psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Journal of Economic Psychology
* Description of subject matter covered: :From the website ::The Journal of Economic Psychology aims to present research that will improve understanding of behavioral, especially socio-psychological, aspects of economic phenomena and processes. The Journal seeks to be a channel for the increased interest in using behavioral science methods for the study of economic behavior, and so to contribute to better solutions of societal problems, by stimulating new approaches and new theorizing about economic affairs. Economic psychology as a discipline studies the psychological mechanisms that underlie consumption and other economic behavior. It deals with preferences, choices, decisions, and factors influencing these, as well as the consequences of decisions and choices with respect to the satisfaction of needs. This includes the impact of external economic phenomena upon human behavior and well-being. Studies in economic psychology may relate to different levels of aggregation, from the household and the individual consumer to the macro level of whole nations. Economic behavior in connection with inflation, unemployment, taxation, economic development, as well as consumer information and economic behavior in the market place are thus the major fields of interest. ::The Journal of Economic Psychology contains: :::(a) reports of empirical research on economic behavior; :::(b) assessments of the state of the art in various subfields of economic psychology; :::© articles providing a theoretical perspective or a frame of reference for the study of economic behavior; :::(d) articles explaining the implications of theoretical developments for practical applications; :::(e) book reviews; :::(f) announcements of meetings, conferences and seminars. ::Special issues of the Journal may be devoted to themes of particular interest. The Journal will encourage exchange of information between researchers and practitioners by being a forum for discussion and debate of issues in both theoretical and applied research. ::The journal is published under the auspices of the International Association for Research in Economic Psychology http://www.ex.ac.uk/IAREP/. ::The aim of the Association is to promote interdisciplinary work relating to economic behavior. Further details * Office address: * Contact numbers: * Web presence: Homepage * Submission details: http://ees.elsevier.com/joep/ * Publication frequency: 6 issues per year * Language: English * Cost: http://www.elsevier.com/wps/find/journaldescription.cws_home/505589/bibliographic * Impact factor: 0.943 http://www.elsevier.com/wps/find/journaldescription.cws_home/505589/description ** 5-year impact factor: 1.326 Full texts available online Volume 30 (2009) Volume 29 (2008) Volume 28 (2007) * Hong, K., and Bohnet, I. (2007). Status and distrust: The relevance of inequality and betrayal aversion. Journal of Economic Psychology, 28, 197-213. Final draft * Cherry, T. L. & Shogren, J. F. (2007). Rationality Crossovers. Journal of Economic Psychology, 28, 261-277. Full text Volume 27 (2006) * Easterlin, R. A. (2006). Life cycle happiness and its sources: Intersections of psychology, economics, and demography. Journal of Economic Psychology, 27, 463-482. Full text * Frederick, S. (2006). Valuing future life and future lives: A framework for understanding discounting. Journal of Economic Psychology, 27, 667-680. Full text Volume 26 (2005) Volume 25 (2004) Volume 24 (2003) Volume 23 (2002) Volume 22 (2001) * Cherry, T. L. (2001). Mental accounting and other-regarding behavior: Evidence from the lab. Journal of Economic Psychology, 22, 605-615. Full text Volume 21 (2000) Volume 20 (1999) Volume 19 (1998) Volume 18 (1997) Volume 17 (1996) Volume 16 (1995) Volume 15 (1994) Volume 14 (1993) Volume 13 (1992) Volume 12 (1991) Volume 11 (1990) Volume 10 (1989) Volume 9 (1988) Volume 8 (1987) Volume 7 (1986) Volume 6 (1985) Volume 5 (1984) Volume 4 (1983) Volume 3 (1983) Volume 2 (1982) Volume 1 (1981) Category: Economic psychology journals Category:Journals